


Losing Inception - Crumbling Dreams (Art)

by slashersivi



Series: Losers Inception AU [2]
Category: Inception (2010), The Losers (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Inception, Community: ante_up_losers, Cougar/Jensen art in Ch2 also technically implied, Gen, Inception AU, M/M, Roque/Clay is only implied, Team Last Second Inception, you can choose not to see it if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-28 19:51:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashersivi/pseuds/slashersivi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Fucking move it, Clay!"<br/>"That ain't him man, snap out of it!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Shades of memory




	2. Wake me up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dying in the dream when you're in that deep doesn't wake you up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maharet wrote a beautiful poem to accompany this, be sure to check it out.
> 
> This piece didn't come out anywhere how I would have liked it too but I kind of hit a wall and could not do any more with it ;~;

**Author's Note:**

> Inception backgrounds borrowed from a google image search and poorly photoshopped. *cough*  
> Thanks for the cheerleading Maharet, I'm sorry I'm the slowest and latest artist in existence x_x  
> And thank you also to mific for joining the team and writing a fic based solely on some of my concepts and vague ideas for the crossover, since I was waaaay too late with these pieces for them to be used for inspiration aaaaahahaha *sinks into the ground*

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Get In, Get Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/994838) by [mific](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific)
  * [Breathe me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/994642) by [maharetr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maharetr/pseuds/maharetr)




End file.
